pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 36 - The Unexpected Battle
All of a sudden something zipped passed Timothy hitting him on the check, but it bounced off his cheek like a bullet bouncing off of a steel wall. It then zipped passed Nina, before going off into the forest somewhere. "What the...What was that!” shouted Ash as he looked at Timothy. “Me!” shouted Nina in high pitched squeal. "Pika...Pi!" shouted Kachu Timothy quickly turned around and saw he saw her crying while holding her cheek while floating. "Nina are you ok?” asked Timothy in a panic as he ran over to her. Nina moved her paw and there on her cheek was a small, but very deep cup that ha blood coming from it. Timothy's hand raised his right hand which had suddenly started to glow and he wiped the blood from her cheek. Ash and Pikachu were both shocked and amazed when they noticed that the cut that she had on her cheek had vanished. "There you go...you'll be ok now." smiled Timothy “Mew.” whimpered Nina as Timothy wiped the tear's from her eye's. "Did you see that...the scar she just had on her cheek just vanished.”noted Ash "Pika!" shouted Pikachu Ash quickly turned around and saw a group of knives’ headed flying through the air toward them. "Everybody move!" shouted Ash Ash quickly scoped up Pikachu, before dashing out of the way as the knives’ headed toward them and they collided with Timothy in a large explosion. Ash and Pikachu got to their feet after few minutes after being knocked down by the explosion and began coughing from the cloud of dust they were. Ash and Pikachu walked out of the cloud of dust and looked into for any sigh of Timothy or his pokémon, but they saw no movement. "Chu!" shouted Pikachu "Timothy!" shouted Ash Just then as he stared into the cloud of dust Pikachu suddenly noticed something moving in a nearby tree though he didn't know what. "Pika." motioned Pikachu pointing at something in the tree's. Ash looked over and up into the tree that Pikachu was pointing at and though he could make it out he could see a black figure resting in the tree. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" shouted Ash Pikachu quickly fired lightning bolt into the tree, but just as it was about to hit something jumped out of the way and landed not to far in front of them. Ash saw that it was somebody in a full black ninja outfit and he noticed that the outfit was the same as that guy who confronted Timothy while in Karlin City that night. "Hay what's the big idea!" shouted Ash "Don't interfere in my business." snarled The person "That voice...it's you from Karlin city isn't it!” shouted Ash "I don't know who you are, but you'd better stay out of my way if you don't want to get hurt." warned The person "When you attack or hurt a friend of mine's it is my business. Pikachu use Thunderbolt!” shouted Ash Pikachu fired another lightning bolt at him, but before it hit something else jumped in the way and it hit it instead causing an explosion. "Pika?" wondered Pikachu "What was that?” wondered Ash When the dust finally cleared Ash saw a Pikachu standing there in front of the person, but just like Timothy's Pikachu it was very odd. The lower half of it's body, the bottom half of it's ear's and the side of it's head was black. Also it's tail was more like a boomerang than a lightning bolt and this Pikachu was also a little slimier than most pikachu's. "It's a Pikachu!” exclaimed Ash "Chu." said Pikachu "Pika...Pikachu." warned The other Pikachu "This is your last warning...get out of my way." warned The person "And I said no...Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" shouted Ash "Pika!” shouted Pikachu as he fired another lightning bolt. "Jeff use Protect!” shouted The person Just as the lightning bolt was about to hit the Pikachu started to glow and a sphere of white energy surrounded it. The lightning bolt hit the sphere of white energy and dispersed rendering the attack ineffective. "Now Jeff use Shockwave!” The person and the Pikachu shot a thunderbolt at Pikachu. "Dodge Pikachu!” shouted Ash Just as the attack was about to hit him Pikachu jumped into the air and Ash dived out of the way as the attack zipped passed him. "Alright Pikachu use Thunderbolt again!” shouted Ash and Pikachu fired a lightning bolt in midair. "Now Jeff use Charge Beam!” shouted The person All of a sudden the Pikachu started to glow with a yellow energy that began to withdraw into its body, before it fired a large beam of yellow electrical energy toward Pikachu. The two attack's collided in a sudden flash of light, but the beam of energy easily broke through the lightning bolt and headed straight for Pikachu. "Pikachu look out above you to!" shouted Ash "Pika!" shouted Pikachu Ash watched in horror as Pikachu was hit from above and below in a large explosion. "Oh no Pikachu!" shouted Ash Ash watched as Pikachu fell from the cloud of smoke, before dashing toward where he was going to land on the ground. He dived with his arms outstretched and caught Pikachu in his arm, before he hit the ground and landed on his side. As he got bock to his feet Ash noticed that Pikachu was unconscious and that his body was full of bruises. He looked over at the other Pikachu and he couldn't believe just how powerful that it was when compared to Pikachu. "I warned you before to stay out of my way...now die! Jeff use Charge Beam to finish them both off." said The person Ash watched as the Pikachu began to glow yellow again and draw in energy, before firing another yellow beam though he noticed it to be much larger than the last. "It's coming to fast...I can't dodge it." thought Ash Ash was suddenly filled with fear at the fact that he was about to meet his end, but yet something else suddenly overtook him. He looked down at Pikachu who lay unconscious in his arms and he was suddenly overcome with despair. It began to overtake him as he felt that he wasn't able to do anything to protect himself and his friends more. Maybe if he could've gotten stronger he might have done something more, but it was to late as he felt that he was about to meet his end. Ash closed his eye's , before pulled Pikachu closer to his chest and bracing himself to be hit by the attack. All of a sudden as the attack was about to hit something jumped in front of him and knocked the attack to the ground causing an explosion that sent Ash rolling backwards. Ash laid down on the ground for a few minutes feeling as though he had just gotten the wind knocked out of him. "What was that?” wondered Ash as he sat up with Pikachu still in his arms. When the dust cleared Ash saw Timothy standing over a large hole with his fist clenched. "Thanks’ Timothy." smiled Ash as he got to his feet. Ash started to walk toward Timothy when all of a sudden he noticed an emerald green energy suddenly appeared around him. Ash suddenly felt an intense wave of rage and guilt that rush through his mind with such force that it nearly knocked him off his feet. He felt these emotions coming from Timothy and they were like two huge waves crashing down against the barriers of his mind. Ash fell to his knee's as Pikachu dropped from his arms and he grabbed his head as pain began to surge throughout his entire body. Ash tried to fight against the pain, but it was like trying to fight against a tsunami and he felt that there was no end to the pain. However as he tried to fight through the pain he also noticed something else coming from Timothy a familiar feeling that send a chill down his spine. Though not as clear as when he was in Kanto Ash could sense an intense fear, sorrow and hatred that hit him it was like a hurricane. Though these emotions were strong he they were more like the thunder booming after the lightning as Timothy guilt and rage almost completely drowned them out. Ash gripped his head as the pain intensified and he felt as if it would drive him insane at any moment, but it suddenly vanished. Ash looked opened his eye's and saw that he was engulfed in a swirling dome of pink and blue energy. He looked up and saw Nina and Nikita looking down at him as he smiled and got back to his feet. “Be?” asked Nikita “Mew?” asked Nina “I'm fine.” nodded Ash He looked back over at Timothy who suddenly turned around and looked at him with a malevolent grin on his face. Ash was expecting his eye's to be glowing crimson-pink like before when he first saw him in Kanto, but he was surprised to see that they were crimson-red instead. "This isn't good." said Ash To Be Continued.............................. Category:Season 1 Content